Sk8er Boi
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: She was a girl...He was a boy...A PC High interpretation of the Avril song
1. preface

Sk8er boi  
  
AN I don't own the song or GH  
  
~~  
  
ok I'm sure you all herd the song before about the preppy girl who falls for the punk/skater. Well this is the story PC High Style.  
  
~~  
  
Who's Who.Since some of the characters were recast  
  
~~  
  
Preps-  
  
Emily Quertermein-Natalia Livingston Nickolas Cassidine-Tyler Christopher Sarah Webber-Sarah Laine Juan Santiago-Michael Saucedo Alison Barrington-Erin Hershey Presley Lydia Karinin-J. Robin Miller  
  
~~  
  
Punk/Skaters-  
  
Lucky Spencer-Greg Vaughan or Jacob Young.(either or) Liz Webber-Rebecca Herbst Zander Smith-Chad Brannon Courtney Mathews-Alicia Willis Gia Campbell-Andrea Pearson 


	2. He Was a Boy She Was a Girl

SK8ER BOI.  
  
AN.don't own GH or the song  
  
Dedicated to.Nicole Samus.my suitemate and fellow GH fan  
  
~~  
  
It all started back when I was Senior at Port Charles High. I was what you would call a prep. I was the class pres, head cheerleader, not to mention I was a Quartermein. Well then I was pretty happy till the day he entered my life.  
  
I was walking down the hall with my best friend and cheerleading co-captain Alison Barrington.  
  
"I can't believe it Ali," Emily said, "your not serious."  
  
"I am Em," said Alison, "there is a huge sale It's not like I need history it's in the past besides I'm a Barrington."  
  
"Well," Emily said, "I kinda."  
  
"Have seventh with Nick," said Alison, "You two make such a sweet couple."  
  
"Hello," said Emily, "he is dating Lydia."  
  
"Well still," said Alison.  
  
Just then one of the outsiders skated by and into the girls.  
  
"Hello," said Alison, "watch it."  
  
She left leaving me alone with the guy.  
  
"Excuse Alison," said Emily, "anyway are you ok."  
  
"Sure," he said, "Emily right."  
  
"Yea," said Emily, "how."  
  
"Cheer captain, student body pres and shoe in for valedictorian," said the boy.  
  
"Wow," said Emily blushing.  
  
"I'm Zander by the way," said Zander, "Zander Smith."  
  
"Zand," said a boy Emily realized as Lucky Spencer, "you coming."  
  
"Yea," said Zander leaving.  
  
~~  
  
It was now after school and I was at my yoga class with my girlfriends Sarah Webber and Lydia Kerrinin.  
  
"So Em,' said Sarah, "where's Ali."  
  
"Detention," said Emily, "I told her not to skip school for a Paul Frank Sale"  
  
"There was a Paul Frank sale," said Lydia, "why wasn't I informed."  
  
"Anyway's,"said Sarah, "I was talking to Juan and he said you were auditioning for the school play Em."  
  
"To tell you the truth it was my thirteen year old cousin's idea," said Emily "should I."  
  
"Sure," said Lydia, "I mean Dillon is right on the ball."  
  
"You'd make a killer Juliet," said Sarah, "well unless Ali tries out then I'd have to be unbiased."  
  
"Thanks for your support," said Emily.  
  
~~  
  
That Same time at the skate park.  
  
"Come on," said Courtney Mathews, "do it for me your best friend."  
  
"Fine Court," said Zander, "but if It's just for fun."  
  
"What's just for fun," said Elizabeth Webber heading over with Lucky.  
  
"Zander and I are trying out for Romeo and Juliet," said Courtney.  
  
"Zander as Romeo," said Gia Campbell, "Let me laugh now."  
  
"Can it Gia," said Courtney, "I've seen him act and he's good."  
  
"It's just I can't picture the Zan man in tights doing Shakespeare," said Gia, "It's not his style."  
  
"Well we'll see," said Zander.  
  
~~  
  
He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	3. Real Life Romeo

SK8ER BOI.  
  
AN.don't own GH or the song  
  
Dedicated to.Nicole Samus.my suitemate and fellow GH fan  
  
~~  
  
The next day at Auditions  
  
"I can't believe I was in detention," said Alison.  
  
"Told ya so," said Emily.  
  
"Eww," said Alison seeing Zander Courtney and the others enter, "what are they doing here."  
  
"Same as me," said Emily, "trying out I guess anyway where is Juan."  
  
"Here I am," said Juan, "hi sweetie."  
  
"Hi babe," said Alison kissing her boyfriend, "break a leg."  
  
"I will," said Juan.  
  
~~  
  
"Ok," said the drama teacher, "first up reading Romeo Juan Santiago and for Juliet Courtney Mathews."  
  
"Eww," said Alison, "My boyfriend will not act with gutter trash right."  
  
"Right," said Juan.  
  
"Then you don't try out," said the teacher, "Courtney Act five Scene three."  
  
~~  
  
Courtney: What's here? A cup closed in my true love's hand?/Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:/O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop/To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;/Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,/to make die with a restorative./(kisses the air)/Thy lips are warm./(pauses) Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!/(grabs)/this is thy sheath;/(Stabs herself)/there rust, and let me die./  
  
~~  
  
"Excellent Ms.Mathews," said the teacher, "next up Emily Quartermein and Zander Smith."  
  
"Emily," said Alison, "are you going to take this."  
  
"I'm at least going to try out Ali," said Emily.  
  
"But," said Sarah.  
  
"Ok," said the teacher, "Act two scene two."  
  
"The Balcony scene Em are you crazy," Lydia.  
  
"Not real," said Emily.  
  
~~  
  
Meanwhile on the other end.  
  
"She'll throw it in your face when it's over," said Gia.  
  
"She's one of my snobby sister's friends," said Liz, "don't do it."  
  
"It's just a play," said Zander.  
  
~~  
  
Zander: /But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?/It is the east, and Juliet is the sun./Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,/Who is already sick and pale with grief,/That thou her maid art far more fair than she:/Be not her maid, since she is envious;/Her vestal livery is but sick and green/And none but/fools do wear it; cast it off./It is my lady, O, it is my love!/O, that she knew she were!/She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?/Her eye discourses; I will answer it./I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:/Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,/Having some business, do entreat her eyes/To twinkle in their spheres till they return./What if her eyes were there, they in her head?/The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,/As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven/Would through the airy region stream so bright/That birds would sing and think it were not night./See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!/  
  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,/That I might touch that cheek!/  
  
Emily: Ay me!  
  
Zander: She speaks:/O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art/As glorious to this night, being o'er my head/As is a winged messenger of heaven/Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes/Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him/When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds/And sails upon the bosom of the air./  
  
Emily: O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?/Deny thy father and refuse thy name;/or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,/and I'll no longer be a Capulet./  
  
Zander:[Aside] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?  
  
Emily: 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;/Thou art thyself; though not a Montague./  
  
what's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,/nor arm, nor face, nor any other part/Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!/what's in a name? That which we call a rose/By any other name would smell as sweet;/So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,/Retain that dear perfection which he owes/Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,/and for that name which is no part of thee/Take all myself./  
  
~~  
  
"Wow you two," said the teacher, "anyone else want to audition."  
  
"Well if you give me another chance," said Juan.  
  
"Count me in too," said Alison.  
  
~~  
  
Everyone auditioned and was promised that the results would be posted the next day.and they were.  
  
~~  
  
The next day.  
  
"Mercutio," said Juan, "Romeo's friend I guess it's a good part."  
  
"Ug," said Alison, "the Nurse, she's hideous."  
  
"What did you get Emily," said Sarah.  
  
"Oh my gosh," said Emily, 'Juliet, "I can't believe it."  
  
"Well girl," said Sarah, "I'm Lady Capulet."  
  
"Love you mom," said Emily.  
  
"So let me guess whose Romeo," said Alison.  
  
Just then the other crowd headed over.  
  
"I told you Zander," said Courtney, "you were the perfect Romeo."  
  
"There's no way," said Juan, "I can play his friend."  
  
"Well Em has to be his Lover," said Sarah."  
  
Emily Blushed.  
  
"Congratulations Lady Montague," said Lucky.  
  
"Why thank you Tybalt," said Courtney.  
  
"Hey what about me," said Liz.  
  
"Yea Lizzy," said Gia, "congratulations on your part too even though it's a guy."  
  
"First off Campbell never call me Lizzy," said Liz, "second of all in the old days guys played girls so why should I mind Playing Benvolio."  
  
"Whatever," said Gia.  
  
"Well I gotta go to rehearse," said Liz, "say Zander who's playing Juliet again."  
  
"Emily Quartermein," said Zander blushing at the thought of a romantic roll with Port Charles High's most Popular student.  
  
~~  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	4. Curtain Call

SK8ER BOI.  
  
AN.don't own GH or the song  
  
Dedicated to.Nicole Samus.my suitemate and fellow GH fan  
  
~~  
  
Time had passed bye as the night of the play got near.  
  
"So Em," said Zander coming up to her " break a leg."  
  
"You to my Romeo," said Emily.  
  
~~  
  
The first half was magnificent you could feel the tension. It was almost like these star-crossed lovers weren't just on stage but were real.  
  
"Halfway done," said Alison, "soon you'll never have to talk to Zander again."  
  
"Yea," said Emily.  
  
~~  
  
The play concluded and everyone took their curtain call.  
  
"Emily," said Zander holding a dozen roses, "for you."  
  
"Thanks," said Emily.  
  
"Gag," said Alison.  
  
"Anyway Zander," said Emily, "The past few weeks were the best weeks of my life."  
  
"Mine too Em," said Zander.  
  
~~  
  
"What is he doing," said Liz, "is he crazy."  
  
"He's in love," said Lucky.  
  
~~  
  
"She is not still talking to him," said Alison.  
  
"Down girl," said Juan, "maybe there is something between them after all those late night practices."  
  
"Ewww," said Alison, "Emily would not sleep with someone like HIM."  
  
~~  
  
"And I was wondering Emily if you would like to go out," said Zander, "like on a real date."  
  
"I would love to," said Emily, "but I can't."  
  
"I kinda knew you'd say that," said Zander.  
  
"It's just that were from two different worlds," said Emily.  
  
"Didn't stop Romeo and Juliet," said Zander.  
  
"Yea," said Emily, "but look at them they wound up dead."  
  
"So," said Zander, "friends."  
  
"I wish we could be even that," said Emily, "but."  
  
"We can't," said Zander.  
  
"We can't," said Emily.  
  
~~  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	5. Five Years From Now

SK8ER BOI.  
  
AN.don't own GH or the song  
  
Dedicated to.Nicole Samus.my suitemate and fellow GH fan  
  
~~  
  
Ok so High School had ended (and yes by the way I was Valedictorian). I then went to NYU with Alison and Juan who at the time were closer then ever or so I thought. Then one day Alison told me she met this new guy Rafe Kovitch and that her and Juan were over. A few weeks later after a party Juan found out about Rafe got drunk and well he raped me leaving me pregnant with a beautiful baby girl. One day I was sitting in my loft playing with Abby flipping channels when I saw him. The one that got away.  
  
~~  
  
"Next on TRL," said Carson Daily, "we have a very special guest Zander Smith."  
  
I almost fainted, instead I picked up the phone and called my cousin who was now eighteen and up on the popular music scene.  
  
"Dillon," said Emily, "This is Emily."  
  
"I know who this is," said Dillon, "who are you calling, is Abs ok."  
  
"Yes," said Emily, "your goddaughter is fine."  
  
"Then," said Dillon, "what is it."  
  
"Did you know Zander was on TRL," said Emily.  
  
"Yea," said Dillon, "I thought you did too."  
  
"No," said Emily.  
  
"Well I have a few tickets to see him," said Dillon, "want to go."  
  
"Not if it's A) the family going with you," said Emily, "or B) just your friends."  
  
"No," said Dillon, "It's me, Georgie, Ali, and Rafe, we had a ticket all set for you."  
  
"But Abby," said Emily.  
  
"Monica will watch her," said Dillon.  
  
"Fine," said Emily.  
  
~~  
  
The night of the show was here.  
  
"So Emily," said Rafe, "tell us about Zander."  
  
"Is he a good kisser," said Georgie.  
  
"It was five years ago," said Emily, "It was a crush we were in different worlds."  
  
"But you loved him," said Alison, "you regretted every after that night."  
  
"What night," said Dillon.  
  
"He asked me out," said Emily, "or to at least be friends and I said no."  
  
~~  
  
Zander came on stage at that moment.  
  
"He's as hot as ever," said Emily, "maybe more so."  
  
"Maybe there's still a chance," said Alison, "I take back everything I said about him in High school."  
  
"And Abby needs a real father," said Dillon, "not some rapist whose behind bars."  
  
"Thanks," said Emily.  
  
"Go talk to him after the show," said Alison.  
  
"I will," said Emily, "right now I'll just listen."  
  
~~  
  
5 years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
  
She turns on TV  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Skater boy rockin up MTV  
  
She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got  
  
Tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	6. The Homecoming

SK8ER BOI.  
  
AN.don't own GH or the song  
  
Dedicated to.Nicole Samus.my suitemate and fellow GH fan  
  
~~  
  
It was after the show and they were heading back stage.  
  
"He was grate wasn't he Em," said Alison.  
  
"He sure was," said Emily.  
  
"I can't wait to see his face cuz," said Dillon.  
  
"He probably doesn't even remember me," said Emily.  
  
~~  
  
"Passes," said the guard.  
  
"Oops," said Dillon, "I only have two passes and there's five of us."  
  
"You and Georgie go," said Emily, "have fun."  
  
"Are you sure," said Dillon, "I thought you were all excited to see him."  
  
"But look at me," said Emily, "class president, head cheerleader valedictorian."  
  
"Don't forget most likely to succeed," said Alison.  
  
"Exactly," said Emily, "and what do I have to show.nothing."  
  
"You have a beautiful daughter," said Dillon, "that's not nothing."  
  
"But what I mean is I'm a single mom of a three year old," said Emily, "who works at Kelly's while trying to go back to school I mean if it wasn't for being who I am."  
  
"You mean rich," said Alison.  
  
"Exactly," said Emily, "not sounding shallow or anything but I'd probably be dead or in jail."  
  
"Well then I'll see you later," said Dillon as him and Georgie crossed the rope.  
  
~~  
  
Just then a door opened and a man looked me in the eyes.  
  
"Emily," said Zander is that you.  
  
"Hi," said Emily, "It's me."  
  
"You look great," said Zander.  
  
"So do you," said Emily.  
  
"Say want to come back and catch up," said Zander.  
  
"I can't," said Emily.  
  
"Sure you can," say Georgie crossing back over and handing Emily her pass, "I don't mind."  
  
"Say," said Zander, "you can all come pass or no pass."  
  
"Even me," said Alison, "after all those things I've said to you."  
  
"And you're," said Zander.  
  
"Alison Kovitch," said Alison, "although in high school it was Barrington."  
  
"Oh yea you to Ali," said Zander giving his old friend a hug.  
  
~~  
  
They got to the dressing room and sat down to talk.  
  
"It's been to long," said Zander.  
  
"I know," said Emily.  
  
"So what's been." said Zander being cut off as a girl came in.  
  
"Sweetie," she said, "The press wants to interview you."  
  
"Ok Lizzy,' said Zander, "say want to talk to some old classmates while I'm gone."  
  
"Sure," she said, "and when you get back we can celebrate your homecoming."  
  
She kissed him.  
  
"I love you," she said as he left and turned to the guests.  
  
"Well it's Emily Quartermein and Alison Barrington," she said, "the queens of Port Charles High."  
  
~~  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	7. My Man

SK8ER BOI.  
  
AN.don't own GH or the song  
  
Dedicated to.Nicole Samus.my suitemate and fellow GH fan  
  
~~  
  
"Well it's Emily Quartermein and Alison Barrington," she said, "the queens of Port Charles High."  
  
"Elizabeth," said Emily, "Oh my gosh."  
  
"Although I'm not surprised to see you," said Elizabeth, "you always had a thing for Zander."  
  
"And why would you care," said Emily.  
  
"Well as his Wife and manager I need to look out for him," said Elizabeth.  
  
"Did you say wife," said Emily, "but I thought you and Lucky."  
  
"Well him and I drifted apart," said Elizabeth, "in fact weren't you invited to his wedding since he married one of your kind."  
  
"Oh right your sister," said Emily, "I was kind of preoccupied with a baby."  
  
"You have a kid," said Elizabeth.  
  
"Abby," said Emily, "she's three."  
  
"So you're married too then," said Elizabeth.  
  
"Actually no," said Emily, "Abby sort of was a blessing from a tragedy."  
  
"Whatever," said Elizabeth, "anyway I don't want you getting any ideas Em stay away from Zander."  
  
"But," said Emily.  
  
"You had your chance," said Elizabeth, "and he's with me and you're alone."  
  
"We get it," said Alison.  
  
"Anyway Ali," said Elizabeth, "I see you're not the heinous bitch you used to be."  
  
"No," said Alison, "it looks like the tables have turned."  
  
"Excuse me," said Elizabeth.  
  
"So what if your married to Zander," said Alison, "doesn't mean they can't be friends."  
  
"But I saw his face when SHE walked in," said Elizabeth, "he still likes her."  
  
"But he's married to you so shut up," said Alison.  
  
~~  
  
Just then the door opened and Zander entered.  
  
"Emily I'm ready for that talk," said Zander, "in private."  
  
"Ok," said Emily.  
  
The two left.  
  
~~  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more that meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	8. Friends

SK8ER BOI.  
  
AN.don't own GH or the song  
  
Dedicated to.Nicole Samus.my suitemate and fellow GH fan  
  
~~  
  
Zander and Emily walked into the next room.  
  
"So," they both said at the same time, "you first."  
  
"I'll go." Said Emily, "so you married Liz huh."  
  
"Yea kinda weird how we met again," said Zander, "I was the Best man at Sarah and Lucky's wedding."  
  
"Since Lucky was your friend," said Emily.  
  
"And I was hopeing to see you," said Zander, "but Sarah told me you just gave birth."  
  
"So you thought I was married," said Emily.  
  
"What else was I to think," said Zander, "well I was a struggling musician and Liz was in management."  
  
"The perfect fit," said Emily.  
  
"Exactly," said Zander, "so what are your story then Em."  
  
"I was Raped by Juan," said Emily, "Alison just dumped him and he was violently drunk."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Zander.  
  
"I have a picture of my daughter want to see," said Emily.  
  
"I'd love to," said Zander.  
  
"Here she is," said Emily, "Abigail Paige Quartermein."  
  
"She's beautiful," said Zander.  
  
"She needs a dad," said Emily.  
  
"You know I can't," said Zander.  
  
"I know," said Emily.  
  
"Friends though," said Zander.  
  
"Friends," said Emily, "you know our five year reunion is coming up."  
  
"I'll see you then," said Zander.  
  
~~  
  
He's just a boy  
  
And Im just a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each others world  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	9. A Happy ZEm Ending

Sk8er boi  
  
AN I don't own the song or GH  
  
~~  
  
A few weeks went by since that night. I would occaonal get a call or E-mail from Zander. He told me he'd se me tonight.  
  
I entered the room with Ali and Rafe by my side and sat down.  
  
"Is that Emily," said a tall blonde girl, "oh my god it is."  
  
"Sarah," said Emily, "you look good."  
  
"Thanks," said Sarah, "you've met my husband Lucky right."  
  
"Tybalt right," said Emily.  
  
"And you were the best Juliet," said Lucky.  
  
We were laughing were laughing when I got a tap on my shoulder.  
  
"Emmers," said Nickolas.  
  
"Hey Nick," said Emily, "you here alone."  
  
"No," said Nickolas, "Lydia is somewhere."  
  
"I knew you two would wind up together," said Alison.  
  
"Thanks Ali," said Nickolas.  
  
"By the way Nick this is Rafe Kovitch my husband," said Alison.  
  
"Hi," said Rafe.  
  
"So Juan is in Jail," said Lydia heading over, "making the gang all here."  
  
"Well now it's expanded," said Lucky as a couple headed over.  
  
"Lucky," the girl said.  
  
"Courtney," said Lucky, "Jason."  
  
"Hi Lucky," said Jason Morgan, "hi sis."  
  
"Hi Jase," said Emily.  
  
"Your Emily's brother," said Courtney.  
  
"You're dating my classmate," said Emily.  
  
"Engaged actually," said Jason.  
  
"Eww," said Emily, "no offence Courtney I just didn't know my brother was a cradle robber."  
  
"None taking," said Courtney, "anyway, Gia is in Parris but she gives her love."  
  
"Liz said she wasn't going either," said Sarah, "she doesn't want to see him right now."  
  
"Him who," said Lydia.  
  
"Me," said Zander, "we got a divorcé."  
  
"But why," said Emily.  
  
"I don't love her," said Zander, "besides Abby needs a dad."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~~  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know  
  
~~  
  
END 


End file.
